


Leave Me Lonely

by bojack



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Doctor Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Family Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojack/pseuds/bojack
Summary: "Forgive me. I didn't want to forget you."One was happy. He had a loving husband and three beautiful children. He enjoyed his career, he enjoyed his family. He was content.The other was dissatisfied. His life was mundane and while he loved his kids, he just didn't have the drive to go home to them. The only thing that he enjoyed was his work. He was miserable.The only bright side was his beautiful flower. The dark side, his husband had also found a flower; a pink and red anemone within himself.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Leave Me Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, let's get some things out of the way :3
> 
> One. I am not sorry :3
> 
> Two. I recommend you read this at 1 am with a napkin on deck (I'm just sensitive).
> 
> Three. Play the world's tiniest violin in the background. 
> 
> Four. I will update Mister soon :3
> 
> Five. I based Kyungsoo off of my baby cousin and the other two were based off of my fictional kids. 
> 
> Six. I have writer's block, so I decided to write a angsty one shot.
> 
> Seven. Cry me a river :3
> 
> Alright! Let's get started. 
> 
> Kim Minseok - 7 years old.
> 
> Byun Baekyun - 5 years old. 
> 
> Do Kyungsoo - 4 years old. 
> 
> Have fuuun.
> 
> Also! Follow me on Tumblr @blacksonian . We can be like friends and stuff :3

"Mr. Kim...It's Hanahaki," the doctor spoke with a grim expression, looking down at his patient's information. Of course it was Hanahaki. Fatigue. Vomiting around the clock. Bloodied petals. Ah, the bloody petals. "And I'm assuming you're not getting the surgery and therefore, there's no reason to have you strapped up to this bed? I won't judge you, so do tell me the truth."

"H-How could you tell?" The patient asked on the verge of tears. This was textbook.

"This has been going on for...seven months, correct? Your friend is the one who called the emergency room and demand you be taken away. In my legal opinion, you don't want to be here. You were going to die alone, in that room with these gorgeous sunflowers surrounding you. And you were okay with that."

After a moment of silence from the two in the hospital room, the doctor exhaled and took a seat. This was his job and it always took a lot out of him. "Look, Jiwon. No doctor ever wants to see a patient die, no matter how irate. But, this is your life and I won't try to convince you to do anything you don't want to. You have enough people coming in and out of this room telling you that. However, I will inform you. Nine times out of ten, Hanahaki patients will choose death. 

But, the one percent that go under for surgery...They say life isn't all that bad. You do lose your memories and the love for that person; but you don't lose the ability to feel that emotion, contrary to popular belief. You'll still love, hopefully someone who loves you back. With that information, you make your decision. And if you're still going with your original choice, then leave some notes for those that you love. A gift or something. Don't just ghost them like that. It's not fair. Your life impacts others', despite your feeling of worthlessness. Okay?" 

When he received a nod, Junmyeon stood up from his seat and exited the patient's room with a heavy heart. Silently and softly, he began banging his head against the door to let out his frustration. He hadn't known this guy on a personal level, but he silently prayed that he would be able to extract the roots that were intertwined with Jiwon's heart. And if not, he'd count it as another failure. It was his job to save people and yet, more and more people were dying right under his nose.

"He's not getting the surgery?"

Junmyeon sighed and looked up, coming face to face with a clueless resident, who just happened to be holding his late night coffee.

"What do you think, Oh? If he was, would I be standing here, brooding? Walk." The chief surgeon snatched the coffee from Sehun’s hand and began speed walking away, so that he'd be in the front and would look more intimidating than the taller. "After you do your rounds, I want an update on Mr. Kim's condition every half hour. He doesn't have much time left. Whatever he wants, you get it from him, understand?" 

Sehun nodded and tried to keep up. His brain was working in overdrive, so some information was forgotten. It wasn't his fault, however. He had been at work for about sixteen hours now. But, so had Junmyeon which meant his patience was thinning.

After stopping abruptly, he turned around and glared at the younger male that was staring down at him with doe-eyes. "Sehun," he gritted out, "why are you still following me? I told you to go make your rounds. Now." Junmyeon waited until the fool in training rushed away before he guzzled frown his frosty, bitter coffee. Once every little drop had been inhaled, he threw the cup in the trash and slapped his face. 

Only three more hours until he was able to go home and kiss his sleeping babies.

With that in mind, he smiled and began walking to his next patient's room; a favorite of his. Once he got there, he knocked and entered the room with a smile, a genuine one. She seemed to be engrossed in a drama, so she didn't even notice him come in. Instead of disturbing her, he went to the foot of the bed and picked up the clipboard that contained all of her medical information and any new updates.

Ryu Hyejin.  
Fifteen.  
070305.  
Suffering From Hanahaki.  
Rare Occurrence.  
Estimated Time Left:Three Days.

No child had ever suffered from this disease. She was the first. She would be the first to pass as well. Like all Hanahaki patients, she hid her sickness until it was too late. Because of her size, the roots worked quicker than normal. If only her parents weren't so oblivious, she wouldn't be dying at such a young age. Or if only her love had been returned...If only she had waited to fall in love. If only. If only. If only.

"Doctor Kim..?"

The young doctor snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the sickly girl who was still bright despite being aware of the inevitable. 

"Doctor Kim! You came to see me," she gushed. 

"Well, of course I did! You're my favorite patient, afterall. Plus, who else is going to give me the latest juice on A Butterfly In Autumn? I see you just finished the latest episode. Spill." 

The young girl grinned and dramatically took an exhale before she got ready to tell her doctor what was happening in her favorite drama. But instead of a trail of words, a stream of bloody speckled lilies came spilling out. 

Junmyeon hurried to her bedside, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. When her coughing fit, the doctor checked her vitals and mentally screamed as he heard her ragged breath. 

"Hyewon chose Akio. Just like I thought! But, Byungho caught them kissing and there were a lot of tears! That was the cliffhanger. I don't care too much for those. It's like, tell me what freaking happened instead of showing the three over and over again in different camera angles! Gosh,I can't wait until next week, Doctor Kim." 

She wouldn't last until next week. 

Hell, she didn't even last the night. 

Junmyeon took it the hardest. He knew better than to get attached to a patient, but it was hard not to when she was so optimistic. The worst thing was, she really thought she'd make it until the next episode. 

It was around three am when Junmyeon pulled into his driveway. He'd have to start paying his brother to watch the kids; he was basically a full-time babysitter at his point. After undoing his seatbelt and turning off the engine, he looked up and spotted three, short people pressed against the window. When he opened the car door and slammed it, they hurried away. Gremlins. Shaking his head with a smile, he headed to the door and unlocked it, stepping in carefully. What he saw, literally made him double over in laughter. On the couch, wrapped around their knocked out uncle and pretending to be sleeping was his children. 

"Yah! Kim Jongdae, I told you to put the kids to bed at 9 pm. I know it's summer, but my babies need their beauty rest otherwise they'll start looking like you, especially Baekhyun. And we don't want that," he yelled, side-stepping over toys and going to punch his younger brother in the gut. 

Said male popped up, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Wha-? They're sleeping right now! Don't you see them? Such sweet angels they appear to be," he responded, voice husky from just waking up. 

"Wow, you've been around these kids for seven years and you can't call bullshit? Especially with this one right here." He dramatically stomped over to his youngest, who was four years old, and made questionable sounds before picking him up and pretending to nibble on his arms. The kid was laughing before he was even in his papa's arms; And so were the other two, laughing and wrapping themselves around Junmyeon's legs. 

Jongdae sputtered and sat up on the couch, feeling betrayed by his own nephews. "When did you wake up?!"

The oldest, Minseok who was only seven years old but had such a smart mouth, shrugged and looked at his uncle with a smile that could rival Satan's. "We were never sleeping, Uncle Chimney. We were watching t.v. from underneath the blankets because you were too dumb to put us in our rooms like papa told you to," he told, finishing off with an innocent smile. 

"Unco Chimney...Chimney dumdum!" Kyungsoo, the four year old repeated. They had no idea why he wasn't speaking in full sentences at his age, but they were getting to the bottom of it. His SLP was still screening him, so it would be some time before they actually knew why his development was so late. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Junmyeon had a rough pregnancy. They just didn't know. But, Junmyeon tried not to worry so much, as long as his baby was happy, he was too.

"Oh, I do not like you." Jongdae playfully sneered at Minseok, who just stuck his tongue out. "And you," he stood up, grabbing Kyungsoo and rocking him in his arms quickly. "It's Uncle Chennie! Chennie. Chennie. And he's not a dumdum, okay?"

"Unco Chimney dumdum." 

"My baby said four new words today, I'm so proud of you! Good job!" The four year old smiled upon hearing 'good job' and wouldn't stop repeating the phrase that made Jongdae want to rip his hair out. 

"It's okay, Uncle Chen. Consider this your punishment for not taking care of us like you should," Baekhyun spoke, sincerely, trying to cheer his uncle up. 

His older brother heard him and jumped off of their father's leg to give him a high-five because he was so proud. "Burn! Baekie is so smart. Good job." Baekhyun quickly became flustered and smiled, nodding. He was still unsure what warranted the gesture, but he was happy nonetheless. 

"Alright, kids. It's time to go to bed. Even though I'm angry at Jongdae for not doing his job properly, I'm glad I got to see my munchkins. I missed you so much." He squatted down and held his hands out for the kids to run into, which they did very excitedly. 

"Missed you too, Papa!"

"We never see you anymore. We just wanted to see you tonight."

"Papa gone." 

Junmyeon's heart broke, but he held his tears as he squeezed the life out of his children, pecking all three of their heads a multitude of times. "Alright, go to sleep. I'll be checking in a bit and if you guys aren't really knocked out, no fun breakfast in the morning." His kids took off running at the mere mention of having their fun breakfast taken way. Well, Kyungsoo speedwalked behind his brothers with a look of firm determination, his legs too short to take him very far at a quick pace, but he made it up the stairs. Junmyeon just looked on with fond adoration. 

Once he was sure the three were in their rooms, he turned to his brother and broke down. The emotions from Ryujin's passing, the neglecting of his kids, everything that weighed on his heart came flooding out. His brother didn't know what to do other than hug the shit out of him. 

"Have you talked to Chanyeol today..well yesterday?" Jongdae asked, running his fingers through the older's hair. 

At the mention of his husband, Junmyeon began coughing. Hopefully, he wasn't getting sick. He couldn't afford to take a break. Chanyeol's job brought little to no income. He was a movie producer, but he barely got work, which is why Junmyeon was the sole breadwinner. 

After he caught his breath, he started rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers. "Yeah. Apparently, he had to fly out to Thailand early in the morning for a filming. I don't know. He doesn't tell me anything anymore. Hell, he barely talks me to," he laughed, bitterly. "That's why I needed you to come here and watch the kids." 

"Hyung...I think you guys should get counseling or something. It's not fair. Your husband is inconveniencing the both of us. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love those demons and I don't feel burdened by them, but I have a life to live. You're missing out on their lives because you're at work, working 20+ hours for overtime when you only need to work for eight and such. Does that make sense?"

Junmyeon didn't want to talk about that. Smiling, he stood up and stretched. "Goodnight, Jongdae. Thank you and I love and appreciate you for all you do. I'll look for a babysitter in the morning." 

"Hyung, you know that's not what I meant." 

"No, I don't know. You indirectly said it and that's fine. I understand you completely and I don't want you to think I'm upset or anything. You want to be an uncle not a babysitter. Look, I'm too tired right now. I have to work tomorrow night. I'll see if I can drop the kids off at Yixing's after dinner. Minseok needs to practice his Chinese anyway. Oh wait, I forgot. When I'm referring to him learning Chinese, I have to refer to him as Xiumin," he mocked before laughing and heading up the stairs.

He checked on his kids and smiled when he saw Kyungsoo's tiny body sprawled on Baekhyun's tiny chest. Minseok was sleeping on the foot of the bed and thus had his feet shoved in his brothers' faces. This was real sleep. Although, he never understood why they always chose a bed to sleep in every night instead of on their own. 

Sighing, he left the door open a bit and went to his own room where he showered, cried some more, and then collapsed. He tossed and turned before he picked up his phone and decided to call Chanyeol. It rang for a couple of seconds and then he was sent to voicemail. As expected. When he went to set his phone on the nightstand, he was attacked by another coughing fit. When it ceased, he rubbed his chest and cleared his throat, trying to relieve that itchy feeling. That went on for the rest of the night. 

Of course it'd be him that wound up sick. Of course. When he woke up, he felt like utter shit, but he made a promise to his kids. Grabbing his phone, he descended down the stairs and began getting his ingredients ready. The kids loved waffles and a group called Got7, which is why he decided to blast one of their songs while he made character waffles: Thor's hammer for Minseok; Darth Vader for Baekhyun, and a unicorn for Kyungsoo. It only took about five minutes for his kitchen to be filled with screaming and dancing children. 

Even Kyungsoo was screaming "Fly". This is what he needed. This is what he needed to pull him out of that black abyss he was falling into. As he cooked, he sang along with them and even did a bit of choreography. "Oh oh oh oh oh I just wanna be- I just wanna be with you. I just wanna be with you." 

With beautiful voices, Baekhyun and Minseok took over the song, but they didn't leave Kyungsoo out. When he was done cooking, he turned the music down and served the kids. "Alright! I have pork sausage for my Baozi, bacon for Baekie, and a roasted banana for Soo. Did I get it right?" He asked, chuckling. 

"Yep!"

"Of course, Papa!"

"No. Papa food?" Kyungsoo looked up at his father with big eyes, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I'm not hungry, baby. I get full just watching my babies eat so well."

Kyungsoo wouldn't accept that answer. With his fingers, he picked up some mashed banana and held it out for his father to eat. Minseok and Baekhyun were too busy snickering to tell their youngest brother that it was really okay that their papa wasn't eating. 

Junmyeon playfully glared at his two children before turning to Kyungsoo and eating the mashed banana off of his slimy, chubby fingers. That's what being a parent meant. "Mm, delicious! Thank you, Soo. Now eat all of your food." The older male turned away and gagged before picking up his phone that was ringing. Of course the kids hooped and hollered because their hyungs' voices were interrupted. "Oh, calm down! It's Appa." He laughed, answering the call; but at that moment, Kyungsoo decided to plop his face right into a pool of syrup.

"Kyungsoo, now why'd you decide to do that? Silly baby." Luckily, he didn't have to go over there and clean him. His brothers were already on it. 

"Papa, we're gonna go take a bath in the downstairs bathroom because we're all really sticky and yucky." Minseok spoke as he hopped down the barstool and helped his younger brothers. 

"Alright, but make sure-" 

"-make sure we only fill the tub up halfway and don't close the door! Got it, Papa."

"Brat! And don't stay in there for more than thirty minutes. I don't want wrinkly children, Minseok!" 

_"Myeon? Junmyeon! Why the hell would you answer the phone if you weren't going to speak to me?"_

"What are you talking about? I had to take care of my kids. What do you want, Chanyeol? You didn't answer the phone last night, so why are you calling now." He sighed, trying to hold in a cough, but failing to do so. 

_"Hey, are you okay? That sounded like a bad cough."_

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. I'll take some medicine before work. Anyway, when are you coming home? Jongdae won't be able to watch the kids as frequently."

_"I- Uhm…We're...I'm not coming home until about December. That's when the movie wraps up. I can feel it, this is going to be a hit, baby. We'll be spending two weeks in Thailand and then we're shooting in Spain. This is what I've been waiting for, this freedom. I'll be home right before Christmas. I love you, Myeon. Tell the kids I love them too."_

Junmyeon could hear Chanyeol's smile and that was what hurt. He was so glad that they weren't on FaceTime. 

"Freedom? Wow. When you come back, we're going to have a talk. Until then, you're going to tell the kids that they won't be seeing their father for five months. I hope you're having fun." That's the last thing the was said before he hung up the phone.

Chanyeol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Despite them being married, Chanyeol tried to limit their conversations. His heart just felt restricted whenever he was in the same space as the older male. He felt trapped. And now Junmyeon was going to make him break the news to their kids. It was bullshit. 

"What got you so upset, pretty boy?" 

Chanyeol looked up from his hands, towards the bathroom door and immediately started laughing. Standing there all dolled up was the nation's baby boy, Kim Jongin, better known as Kai in the adult movie world. He walked over to his boyfriend and straddled his lap, cupping his face and placing soft kisses on his cheeks. 

"Really, what's wrong?" Jongin asked.

"I just got off the phone with Junmyeon." The older replied, stuffing his face in the younger's chest, exhaling once more. 

"Ah, you told him you weren't coming home anytime soon and he threw a bitch fit. I don't see why you won't just divorce him. It's time you quit lying." 

Groaning, Chanyeol lifted his head and flopped on his back, taking Jongin with him. "I'm not really lying. Technically, we will be in Thailand for two weeks and then, we're going to Spain and I will be returning before Christmas." He smirked and ran his hands down Jongin's back, leaning in to press kisses to his neck. "See? Not a liar." The older kissed the other softly, savoring the taste of his lips, his hands now resting on Jongin's ass and squeezing the plush skin.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jongin rested his head on the older's chest. "You, Park Chanyeol, are a bad man. I love it." 

"And I love you, my beautiful flower."

Smiling, they shared a few more kisses before things became a lot more heated.

°°°°°°°°°°

Two months passed with Junmyeon dropping his kids off at Yixing's, Jongdae's, anyone who was close enough that would take them. It was chaotic. Not only that, his cough seemed to be getting worse and there was no sign of phlegm. Not even a sneezing fit graced his presence. By then, he completely ruled out the flu. He didn't know what he was sick with, but he knew that he didn't have time to relax and go find out. He wasn't a big fan of self-diagnosing.

After getting his kids in bed, he was so thankful that they weren't in school right now. That would've made things even more hectic. The tired male flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what his husband was up to. They barely talked and it was Chanyeol's fault. Junmyeon just didn't understand what went wrong in their marriage. It's not like he was overbearing and controlling. He supported everything Chanyeol wanted to do. They're sex life used to be great even with three children. The only time it was vanilla was a couple months after he healed from birthing Kyungsoo. He couldn't place his wrongdoings.

Just then, his phone started ringing and he immediately popped up to grab it, oddly feeling giddy when he saw that it was his husband. 

"Hello," he greeted.

There was nothing but silence except the sounds of a television playing. 

"Hey, Channie? Why would you call if you weren't going to say anything," he mocked with a smile on his face.

_"...Yeollie, get out of the bathroom and come here. I need you," Jongin spoke near the phone, a smirk plastered on his face as he made sure his voice sounded broken like in his movies. He felt like the two needed to give up their marriage already and if he had to be the one to end it, so be it._

Junmyeon frowned with an eyebrow raised, but decided to be quiet even though it was getting harder to do so with the way his throat was itching. It felt like something was crawling up his throat and the only way he could get it out was to cough, but he held it in. 

_"Yeollie! Come here, right now," Jongin whined._

_"Don't be a brat, Kai." Chanyeol answered, stepping out of the bathroom and flopping on top of his lover. Junmyeon could hear the bed's springs moving, he could hear everything and that's when he decided to end the call and cough up whatever seemed to be stuck. As he coughed harder and harder, tears started to spring in his eyes for two reasons; he was experiencing heartbreak for the first time and his throat felt like it was being ripped into two. It was fucking painful._

Heaving with closed eyes, he pounded his chest and opened his mouth, saliva pooling out of his mouth until finally; fucking finally, whatever was in his throat came out. He kept his eyes closed until he calmed down. When he opened them, they landed on a single beautiful, red anemone. As a chief surgeon that specializes in Hanahaki, Junmyeon knew what the flower represented.

Forsaken love. 

He also knew that his end was near because just like the many patients he cursed and called out, he wouldn't get the surgery. At least he didn't need to go to some other doctor. 

Chuckling, he grabbed the flower and balled it up, tossing it in the corner somewhere. He was trying to act like everything would be okay, but it wasn't; and that's what led to his breakdown. He stood up from his bed and began screaming and throwing things on the ground because why him? Why did the universe decide to fuck him over? He was the kindest person, he never did anything to anyone. 

Too busy throwing a fit, he didn't notice his sons were awake and peeking out from behind the door, scared out of their minds. Kyungsoo had started crying and Baekhyun was trying to calm him down, but also keep Minseok from going in there to see what was going on because of the broken glass on the floor. 

After nearly breaking everything Chanyeol had given him and well, Chanyeol things, Junmyeon fell into a corner and started sobbing into his hands. It seemed that now that the flowers were noticed, they didn't want to stay down. Between his burning eyes and the flowers, he didn't realize that his feet were cut up from things shattering and flying around. 

"Baek, cover Soo's eyes and make sure he doesn't go in there, you either. I'm going downstairs to call Appa on the house phone. Keep a watch on Papa too. I know you're scared and there's blood, but I'm going to get a grown up. Listen to me." 

Baekhyun nodded and did as his hyung instructed, watching as he carefully descended the dark stairs. The older brother jumped and turned the kitchen light on before he walked into the living room to dial his other father's number. He tried three times, but there wasn't any answer. On the fourth try, his Appa finally picked up and he was so relieved. 

"Ap-"

_"Junmyeon, I'm tired and really don't feel like dealing with your bullshit right now. Let's talk in the morning. Tell the kids I love them." The phone hung up._

Minseok stared at the device in shocked. He may have been a child, but even he could sense a hostile attitude. Instead of dwelling on it, he called up his uncle, who answered on the first ring, and began telling him everything (including what happened with his father) until the older male promised to be there as soon as possible.

Jongdae kept his promise and arrived at the Kim Residence in under forty-five minutes. Minseok let him in and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the kid's small frame and tell him how proud he was. 

"He's in his room, Uncle. Baekie's watching him." Minseok whimpered and was soon picked up by Jongdae and carried upstairs. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were both crying, a puddle of urine surrounding them. 

"I-I didn't mean to, but P-Papa started throwing things again and Soo almost went in there and we both were scared, so we went. I'm sorry, Uncle Chennie!" The poor boy cried, quietly. 

Jongdae placed Minseok down and shushed Baekhyun, kissing each both on the top of their foreheads. "Shush, you did fine, Baekie. Go with Minnie, so he can clean you two up. I'll clean up the floor. Everything will be fine. Papa is just throwing a tantrum, you guys have those, right? Go into your bedrooms when you're done. Minseok, make sure the tub-"

"I know, Uncle. Take care of Papa. I'm a big boy, I can bathe my brothers." Minseok grabbed the two boys' hands and pulled them along towards the bathroom where he proceeded to clean them.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Baekie mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

"Soo is soy," Kyungsoo repeated, playing with his duck and bubbles.

"Hey! Look at you, you said something new. I'm proud of you." He ruffled Kyungsoo's hair and turned towards Baekhyun, placing a wet kiss on his forehead. "And I'm proud of you too. Everyone has accidents especially when they're scared. Come on. Get out and put your new pajamas on, we'll go to the fort room and watch movies until Papa's okay again." 

Baekhyun always thought his older brother was the coolest, but in that moment, he realized Minseok surpassed the cool level. 

Jongdae stepped over the broken glass and walked over to his brother, who was literally spitting out flowers and pulling his hair. He shook his head and engulfed the older male into a hug. "H-Hyung," he whispered, voice emotionally broken. "No. No. No. Hey, look at me. We'll fix this, right? We'll fix it." That was his mantra. "We'll fix it," he mumbled, helping his brother onto the bed. But, deep down, he knew things weren't going to be fixed. 

"Let's get you cleaned up. Stay here." Jongdae left the room and went downstairs to grab the broom and dustpan. Once he had those, he went back upstairs to gather the first aid kit. Luckily, the kids had listened and returned to their bedroom, most likely Minseok's. 

Walking into Junmyeon's room, he sat the first aid kit on the desk and started cleaning up the glass and flowers off the floor. The room was nowhere near being cleaned, but at least his hyung could walk barefooted. "Alright. Floor cleaned. Let's get those cuts bandaged. Why did you do this to yourself, hyung?"

The was met with silence, so he decided to shut up and just do his job which was to clean all of the cuts with alcohol wipes and cover them with bandaids filled in ointment. 

"He's a cheater and yet, I'm the one suffering from the consequences. I must've killed someone in my past life," he chuckled. 

Jongdae laid down next to his brother, pulling the older into his chest. "This isn't fair. I'm going to lose my brother because of that bastard. You're really willing to protect his feelings? Even after this. What if this movie shooting is really just a vacation with his lover? No, you should get that surgery because fuck him! I never liked that bitch." 

Junmyeon sighed and stared at the glow-in the dark stars that were plastered on the ceiling for his enjoyment. He hadn't really thought about Chanyeol having a lover. He'd assumed that the younger had just picked someone up, but that wasn't as believable. Chanyeol never did hookup with just anyone. 

"I'm not doing this to protect his feelings. I may be in love, but I'm not stupid. I-"

"Not getting the surgery is stupid," Jongdae interrupted, staring at the ceiling as well. "You're being selfish. How could you not think about your children?"

At the mention of selfishness, Junmyeon began seething. The only reason why he was choosing death over life was because of his kids. "Don't you ever call me selfish, Kim Jongdae. I think about my kids with every decision that comes my way." Laughing, he began crying again because if it wasn't for those three, he would've gotten the flowers removed. If Chanyeol no longer loved him, he no longer deserved Junmyeon.

"I specialize in Hanahaki, remember? It's my job to surgically remove these godforsaken flowers, I know the ins and outs. My love for him isn't the only thing that goes away. It's the memories. I've had some good ones with him, but I've had some great ones that I just don't want to forget." 

"The memories of your children. Damn it, hyung." Jongdae looked at his brother, feeling heartbroken about the whole situation. 

"Yeah, they're a part of him too, you know. I'll forget him, I'll forget them. Without my family, who will I love? How will I cope? I don't think I'd be able to fully live a life, knowing there's a chunk missing and not being able to place it. I don't want to look at my children with blank eyes, that'd ruin them. At least if I'm dead, they'll know what happened and where to find me. I promised that I'll always love them. If you haven't realized, they don't take promises, lightly," he joked.

Jongdae chuckled and agreed, despite how he actually felt. "Don't I know it? I promised them ice cream and they would not let it go! I actually did forget and by the time I remembered they wouldn't talk to me, but that brat of yours sure did make his feelings known. 'A Kim doesn't break a promise, I guess you're not a Kim. J-just a hobo.' I've never wanted to actually push Minseok off the couch until that day. But, I bought the stupid ice cream." 

"You have to love Minseok though. That's my baby, my first. Of course, he's going to be smart at the mouth."

"You know he's going to take it the hardest. You dying is just going to crush him." Jongdae spoke softly, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah...I know, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'll tell them down the line. Let's sleep now. My throat feels like it's been ripped and not in the good way."

"When is it ever a good...Wait! Oh, oh ew! I could've went on without ever hearing that? I'm so disgusted right now. Just...Ugh, barf." 

Junmyeon smiled and shrugged his shoulders, cuddling up to his brother and falling asleep. 

Unbeknownst to them, Minseok was right outside the door, but he couldn't really hear. But, he knew that his papa was sad and he had to fix that. 

The next morning, he and the chipmunks tried to cook breakfast, but they couldn't touch the stove, so they settled on cereal and toast with a juice box. The only thing was, the milk jug was too heavy for Minseok to hold. At least he got some in the bowl, but a lot of it spilled on the floor. He'd clean it up later. The same thing happened with the cereal, but Minseok paid it no mind. Instead, he carefully placed the bowl of cereal onto a tray. Kyungsoo ripped the bag of bread open and shoved two slices in his mouth before Minseok took a slice out of the bag and Baekhyun obtained the juice.

Carefully, they took it upstairs with maximum spillage, but there was still a good bit left when they made it to Junmyeon's room. Kyungsoo opened the door and proceeded to scream happily at the top of his chest, alerting the two sleeping males. 

When Junmyeon caught sight of the breakfast, he laughed and showed his gratitude by kissing each boy's forehead. Of course, Jongdae pouted, but he was ignored by all four which made him even more upset. 

After Junmyeon finished his breakfast, the family of five watched movies all day until Baekhyun pulled on Junmyeon's sleeve, letting him know that he wanted to talk to his other father. 

Junmyeon could feel the tickle, but did as his middle child wished. Honestly, he didn't believe Chanyeol would pick up, but surprisingly, he did and it made Baekhyun and Kyungsoo so happy. 

The three chatted away while Jongdae yawned and listened to the conversation. He was really wondering if that Kai was anywhere in the room. However, he didn't say a word. 

_"Where's Minseok? Aren't I missing my oldest chipmunk."_

The oldest kid crossed his arms and appeared in the frame only to give a respectful greeting. He was upset by the way his father answered the phone last night. So, he didn't want to talk. 

_"Kiddo, you haven't spoken to me in weeks, is that all you're going to say?"_

Minseok didn't answer. 

_"Yah, Junmyeon. What are you teaching our kids?" Chanyeol went on and on about things that weren't true and Junmyeon was just too tired to dismiss him and Jongdae knew better than to get involved. They both just sat with their eyes closed._

Minseok noticed what was going on and decided to protect his papa. He was a papa's boy, afterall. He snatched the phone from Baekhyun's hands and frowned. "Papa is sick right now and I'm sure you're still tired. Plus, Baekhyun is bored and Kyungsoo is distracted. There's no need to speak anymore. I'm hanging up now."

Chanyeol stared at his phone in shock. He knew his son was sassy, but he had never been disrespectful. He called back and waited for someone to pick up. He was greeted by Minseok rolling his eyes. That's when he decided to verbally discipline the boy and look to Junmyeon to cosign. 

Junmyeon hadn't really been present for the conversation. He was on the verge of falling asleep. "Baozi, apologize to your father. He's an adult and you can't disrespect him that way," he mumbled, running his fingers through the younger's hair. 

The boy rolled his eyes again and decided to leave the room with Baekhyun in tow because he always went wherever Minseok went.

"Well, that went great." Junmyeon chuckled as he stared at his husband through the phone. Luckily, he didn't have to stare and think for too long because Kyungsoo started messing with Junmyeon face. 

"Eye~! No~!" He started pulling on Junmyeon's lips, a thoughtful look plastered on his face as he tried to recall what the plump thing was. "Uh...Hm, uhm lip?"

Junmyeon gasped and engulfed the boy into a hug. "Good job, baby. I'm so proud of you. Papa has two lips just like you."

"Two lip like Soo?" The boy smiled and climbed off the bed, going to find his brothers. When he saw them in the bathroom, he pointed to them and repeated, "Two lip like Soo!"

Junmyeon could hear him and he couldn't help but smile, but then the thought of leaving him crossed his mind. He worked so hard to have Kyungsoo and now, it was all for nothing. He wanted the boy to be happy, but he knew his death would probably affect him more. 

_"He's learning a lot, I see. But, Myeon...Are you okay? You seem out of it."_

"No, but I doubt it really matters. Not to you at least." He smiled, sarcastically but the sadness could be seen clearly. 

_"What are you talking about? You're my husband, of course I care. Tell me what's wrong." Chanyeol laughed._

"Nothing, Chanyeol. Nothing at all. I just love you, that's it. I really love you." 

_The younger of the two chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you too. I really do. I'm never going to stop either. You're my world."_

Junmyeon wondered when Chanyeol got so good at lying. 

"I gotta go. The kids are too quiet. That's suspicious." He immediately hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. As soon as he felt tears pricking, he wiped them off and told himself that he wasn't going to cry. He didn't have time to be depressed, he needed to make happy memories with his sons before he passed. And that's how the next two months went. He took time off from work and spent it with his boys.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Learning Chinese with Minseok**

"Nǐ hǎo! Wǒ jiào xiùmǐn nǐ shì shéi?"

Junmyeon blanked. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Wǒ jiào xiùmǐn nǐ shì shéi?"

"Hold on, baby. How do you spell that?" 

Junmyeon waited and put the Chinese  
characters into Google Translate, smiling when he saw the translation. "Oh! Okay, wait. I can do this... Ni hao, Kai-Lan!"

"Papa!" Minseok stomped his foot and began laughing, shaking his head to catch his breath. "I'm Xiumin. Not Kai-Lan, silly."

"Well, Xiumin, how do you say 'go clean up your room' in Mandarin?"

"Ge Ge hasn't taught me that one yet, so you're out of luck?" He said, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head. "Anywho, I got plans, Papa bear. Pororo is coming on in a few minutes and I promised Baek I'd watch with him. You said it yourself. 'A Kim doesn't break a promise.' So, I gotta go! See ya!" The kid took off. He had speedrunners for kids. 

"Brat," he called out with a smile. 

**Acting Out Historical Dramas With Baekhyun**

"Your majesty...Please, spare me. What about my family? I-I have kids. Young ones too. They need their father to show them the world." Junmyeon was on his knees with clasped hands and pleading for his life, occasionally coughing for effect and because he had to.

"Silence," Baekhyun bellowed, standing on the coffee table and holding out his toy sword. "You betayed my family! You betayed my kinom! And you betayed me. I can not let this go, peasant." Junmyeon had to bite the inside of his cheek hard, just so he wouldn't laugh in his little boy's face. Betayed. 

"Please. One more chance. You don't understand, Sir." Junmyeon started repeatedly bowing, making sure his head touched the ground as he pretended to respect the five year old. 

"Guards! Bring him to me." The kid held his head high as he commanded his two brothers to bring the infidel to his feet. Once Junmyeon was dragged (he dragged himself), Baekhyun hopped from the coffee table and pressed his sword against the traitor's heart, what he thought was the heart anyway. "May you be smart in your next life." He brought his sword back and jammed it into his father before removing it. 

Junmyeon fell out on the floor and stuck out his tongue, holding his breath as he pretended to be dead; but, as he thought about it, it didn't seem like a nice game. He popped his eyes opened and pretended to be a zombie instead, chasing them all around the house. Eventually, the game turned into hide and seek which he lost...terribly. 

**Performing For Kyungsoo**

For the fifth time, Junmyeon pressed play on Got7's music video and began dancing the choreography to Fly and singing as best as he could. His lungs were getting worse by the day and so every movement was difficult, but he persevered because his baby was so happy.

After he finished the song, he fell on the ground and heaved, trying to catch his breath, but at the same time, trying not to throw up. 

"Papa, 'gain! 'gain! One more 'gain." Kyungsoo cheered, holding up his lightstick and jumping on the couch. 

Junmyeon's clothes were soaked in sweat and he was positive that if he had to perform again, he'd faint right then and there; he wanted to protect Kyungsoo from that. Sitting up, he wiped his head and opened his arms for the kid to run into. "How about...we go take a bath and take a nap? We'll listen to Got7 until we fall asleep! Doesn't that sound fun?" The father purposely made himself sound exciting, knowing that his son would follow just because he made it sound fun. 

"Yes! Go go go."

**Seeing Got7 Live**

Junmyeon's health was quickly deteriorating and he was getting nervous with each passing day. As a doctor, he estimated that he had about another month left in him before his gas ran out. He could barely stand on his own and he was the size of a twig; almost skinnier than that BamBam that Minseok loved so much and it was noticeable. He just didn't know what to tell the kids.

He had looked up 'How To Tell Your Kids You're Dying,' but nothing of substance ever came up. He knew he needed to tell them though. Not the whole truth, he didn't want them to grow up resenting Chanyeol, he just wasn't that type of person. Tonight, however, was about him and his family going to witness live art. He'd worry about telling them tomorrow. 

After covering his face with the decorated mask the kids made for him because of the "flu," Junmyeon did his rounds and gathered everyone up in the living room. "Alright! Everyone's good?" He asked, surveying the line with Jongdae being first and Kyungsoo last. 

"I'm so cited, Papa! We're gonna see Jaebum," Baekhyun drooled, making dreamy eyes at his poster. 

Jongdae frowned and poked Baekhyun's chest, snatching the poster in an honest, non-friendly way. "Hey! I called Jaebum. You wanted to stan Youngjae yesterday." 

Baekhyun gasped and held his poster close to his chest, glaring at his uncle. "Bummie is mine! I never member calling Youngjae. You...You a bum!" He yelled out, walking over to his uncle and stepping on his foot. 

Minseok watched and tutted as he cleaned invisible dirt off of his '97 jersey, fully showing his support for BamBam. As the two continued to argue, he decided to step in. "Uncle Chimney...Baekie never said that! That was you, old man," he teased. 

"Okay. Okay. Enough, children. When it's our turn to take pictures, you guys can argue then. But, we should go before we're late." 

It didn't take long for the family of five to arrive at the Jamsil Indoor Stadium, although they did have to wait around for 45 minutes before they could enter the venue. Lucky for Junmyeon, time flew because of the kids' and Jongdae's bickering. Even Kyungsoo jumped in with his two cents of information. It was funny, but cute.

The concert went on for about an hour and some change and Junmyeon could honestly say that he hadn't thought about his disease and death. When it was time to take pictures, Junmyeon watched as each of his kids, including Jongdae, cried at the sight of the seven guys. There was a moment where Kyungsoo just wouldn't let Jinyoung go and surprisingly, everyone was okay with that. His child got held throughout the fansign by his bias until he was passed around like a hot potato; he clearly enjoyed every bit of it. And it made Jongdae so jealous, which made Junmyeon so happy. 

The next morning, he woke up with all of his boys wrapped around him like blankets and he was so thankful that he lived for another day. But, time was ticking away and the last thing he had to do was let the kids know. Jongdae was so helpful throughout the whole process of preparing for his older brother's death, Junmyeon would never be able to thank him enough. 

After eating a delicious breakfast, everyone adjourned to the fort room, where they quietly laid down on the pallets and stared at the ceiling that mimicked the galaxy. It had been Chanyeol's idea and they decorated together. Another great memory.

"Kids, there's something I have to tell you. I've been hiding it for awhile now," he sniffled, wrapping his arms around all three. Jongdae had his arms wrapped around the boys' as well. He was supposed to be there for emotional support, but he was already silently crying. "You know how I've been sick? Well...the truth is-" 

"You're dying from Haki." Minseok muttered quietly, his cat-like eyes already pooling with tears. He was a child, but he was old enough to understand death. He just didn't know what the disease was and how it was caught and why it couldn't be cured. 

Junmyeon was surprised that the eldest knew what was happening. He forgot that the younger was a lot more observant than the other two. "Yeah, Baozi. I'm dying from Hanahaki and I don't have that much time left." 

Kyungsoo didn't really understand, therefore, he had fallen asleep because the atmosphere was a little too tense for him. Baekhyun, however, was confused and conveyed just that. 

Trying to keep his emotions at bay, Junmyeon sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Remember in your drama when Taekwon closed his eyes and never woke up, Baekie? That's what'll happen to Papa. Do you remember when he followed his brother around, watching over him and taking care of him? That'll be Papa too…"

It was like the calm before the storm, when it clicked in the young kid's mind. Five minutes passed before Baekhyun screamed bloody murder and climbed over his brothers and into his papa's lap, clinging to him and repeating 'why.' Junmyeon finally broke down and clutched his second son's frail body, the forceful crying making it easier for the flowers to come out. He no longer had to hide it because the cat was out of the bag. 

Minseok was curled into a ball in Jongdae's lap, trying not to think about living a life without his father. It was getting harder and harder with the coughing and crying and screaming. He just didn't know what to do. So, he did the only plausible thing, the only thing he knew how to do. "W-What's...What's Haki, papa? Will we get it? Will we d-die too?" Ask questions.

The father turned towards his older son and shook his head, rocking his body to get Baekhyun to calm down. "It's Hanahaki, sweetheart and I hope you never experience it." As far as explaining it, he chose the most innocent explanation. "There are flowers in my chest and they don't belong there. You know what happens when there's something foreign in the body?" 

Minseok knew the answer because he knew his father was a doctor, so he often played medical learning games to get close to the older male. "The body tries to fight it off," he asked in a timid voice. 

Junmyeon smiled a watery smile and nodded, although it couldn't really be seen. "Good job. But, sometimes the body can't fight it off and that's how we get angels." 

"Papa, you'll be an angel?" 

"I'll always be looking over you. So, you tell me." 

All of the rocking managed to calm Baekhyun enough to where he could ask a question as well. "How you get that, Papa?" He looked up at his father and wiped the tears from his eyes before placing his head on his chest. 

Junmyeon looked to his brother for help, but Jongdae couldn't offer none. He didn't care about the kids hating their father, the hate was well-deserved. "Sometimes, people love too hard and some love too less. I was just one of the many caught in the middle. You won't get it because I love you so much and I know you love me. Now, shall we nap and then go for ice cream later?" It'd be the last time he went out for ice cream with his children. 

Two weeks later, Junmyeon sat in his bed, looking over photo albums and smiling. Kyungsoo was curled in his chest, Baekhyun knocked out on his right and Minseok on his left, looking over the pictures with him. The kids were so clingy throughout the day, they wouldn't allow him to be by himself unless he was in the bathroom. They also wouldn't allow Jongdae to leave the house. He had an inkling of why, he just refused to address it. He rested his head on his small child's head and smiled as a dirty trio appeared on the next page. 

"You'll take care of your brothers, right? Promise me that when you grow up, when you find out the truth, you won't hate or forget me. Know that I had to do this. I couldn't forget my beautiful children. You kids are my universe. I love you all so much." He whispered, voice completely gone because of the damage that the roots caused. Junmyeon pressed his cold lips to each child's head and smiled. "You guys were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Minseok's grip on his father got tighter, but he nodded and decided to turn the page. It was just him and his papa, standing in front of a bushel of flowers. He smiled and slipped the page out of the album and held it close to his chest. 

"I promise. Can we watch the show we used to, when it was just us?" Minseok stared at his father, who nodded and immediately turned the show on. The two quietly giggled and cuddled throughout the night until they fell asleep. Minseok tried to keep his father awake because he just knew and when he woke up that morning, his fear was confirmed. There laid his papa, dead with a faint smile as fully bloomed, red and pink anemones laid on his chest. He suffered, but he was surrounded by his family and that's all that mattered. 

Minseok yelled and threw a tantrum, trying to wake his father up until Jongdae came into the room and pulled the younger off of the corpse, managing to keep him in a tight grip and grabbing the other two kids. He didn't have time to process that his brother, his best friend had passed. He just needed to get the children out of there and he succeeded with only a deep scratch on his face, caused by Minseok. He knew he'd take it the hardest. Those two were so close. They praticalmy grew with each other. 

It didn't take long for the news to spread about the doctor's death. 

Chanyeol and Jongin were getting ready to go bathe in the Spanish sun when Jongin came across a Korean article; he liked to keep up with the news, just in case there was something about him. He clicked on the video and waited for it to load because he'd rather listen then read. 

_"Today is a sad day for us all, South Korea. It's been confirmed that Chief Surgeon Kim Junmyeon passed away yesterday night in his Seoul home. Police say that he was found by his seven year old son, surrounded by flowers. It's suspected that it may have happened late at night." The female anchor sniffled and looked to her co-host, hoping that he'd be able to take over as she personally knew the doctor. She was a victim and he cured her._

_"Yes, Suwon. It is sad to hear that the one who cured and touched so many lives by removing flowers had to suffer from the very thing that he tried to prevent. Officials have reached out to his husband, well-known producer, Park Chanyeol, but there's been no answer. We know that he fell out of love, obviously. But, we can't help but wonder if there's more to the story. It's rumored that he's currently away on vacation with his lover, Kim Jongin, better known as Kai in the more mature community. This hasn't been confirmed nor denied despite the pictures circulating.. We just hope that it isn't true. Doctor Kim didn't deserve that and neither did his kids."_

_"The family plans on having a private funeral, but there will be a public memorial on October 12th at 1 pm, near the park by the hospital. It's only right, as that park was very dear to him and his patients. Please go out there and share your support, memories, and love for Kim Junmyeon."_

The video ended. 

Jongin looked towards Chanyeol with sympathetic eyes, but the older could barely breathe let alone notice eyes. "I just talked to him. He said he was fine. Why," he whispered, tearing up. 

Jongin cut off his phone and held his boyfriend, feeling partially guilty. "It's been about two or three months since you talked to him, babe. I told you to end the marriage…" 

The older male knocked Jongin's arms away and stood up, running around the room to find his phone. "My kids. I got to get to them. I have to go home." 

Jongin understood and didn't hold him back. "I'll stay here. I don't think we should leave together. It'll get messy." 

Chanyeol left behind everything besides his wallet and passport. He didn't even kiss his lover goodbye.

°°°°°°°°°°

Once Chanyeol touched down in Korea, he immediately went home and unlocked the door; however, the atmosphere was no longer exuberant, but unwelcoming. Everyone was in the living room, but the only one who had a smile was Kyungsoo. But, not even he greeted his Appa.

Kyungsoo never did understand what was going on. He just thought his papa was at work. The youngest, pressed his face against the window every day, his chubby hands framing his face and hot breath fogging up the glass. Everyday, he waited there with a smile, whispering, "Papa come back," until he fell asleep and repeated. No one had the heart to tell him otherwise. This went on until the funeral where he finally saw his Papa sleeping in a fancy bed. He squirmed in his Appa's arms and started crying when he couldn't go cuddle with the older male. Eventually, he settled down when he saw his uncle speaking and pictures of Junmyeon flashing behind him, looking happy. 

That didn't last too long because then they were moving outside and burying Junmyeon. Kyungsoo watched as this happened, not being able to fully comprehend what was going on. "Where Papa going," he asked his Appa, who was crying. He turned to his brothers and asked them the same, but no one answered him. "Where Papa going," he asked once more, watching as they lowered the body into the ground. "Papa? Papa! Papa come back! Come back!" He shook Chanyeol's hand and pointed to the six feet deep hole, tears streaming down his face. "Papa going! Papa gone!" He shook his head and started to run towards the cavity. 

Baekhyun grabbed his little brother's hand before he could run to the hole and wrapped his arms around him, crying silently as he reassured the boy that they'd see him again. Minseok stood by, quietly watching, wishing he could comfort his brothers, but his heart was too heavy and there was too much rage directed towards his father. He overhead his uncle ranting to someone and he quickly found out the truth about his father's death. But, he couldn't dwell on it cause soon, it was time for the well-spoken kid to say a few words as he was the oldest. 

Sniffling, he walked up to the podium and stood up on the stool that was placed just for him. He had been writing his speech ever since he found out the day Junmyeon was leaving earth. In his mind, he wasn't talking about his father. He was talking to him. Wiping his eyes, he stared off in the distance and pretending as if his Papa was right there and that this wasn't a eulogy, but rather a speech about the socio economic issues in the country that he had given last year in second grade.

"Today's a beautiful day. My father would've liked it very much. Right about now is when he'd take us to the park with individually packed lunches because we're all so picky and spoiled. We'd all run around, having fun...Even though he was always working and tired, my papa never showed it. He made time for us when the other never did. We never felt neglected by him...That's just the kind of dad he is...was. Papa found me when I was one, he said. He told me that I was sitting in a bed of thorned roses, crying my heart out and he just couldn't let that be. He gave me a home and raised me as if I was his own. When I was two, he found Baekie. I was sure he was going to forget about me, but he didn't. I was still his baby, but Baekie was his baby as well. 

A year later, he had Kyungsoo. I felt like since Soo was bioligily his, he'd love him more. But, Papa never did. We were all the same... He loved us just the same." Finally, Minseok broke down crying. "And now you're not here anymore. You said you would only leave us when we wanted you to!" He cried out, wiping his eyes and struggling to catch his breath after his outburst.

After calming down slightly, he opened his eyes and stared in that general area once more. "You told me not to hate you before you left, but I could never hate you. You did nothing wrong, Papa. It wasn't your fault. You did what you did for us. And you didn't leave me lonely. So, I f-forgive you. I forgive you, papa, because I know you didn't want to forget me. Us. And that's not selfish. So, I know you're in heaven now and watching over us. But, don't worry. I'll take good care of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. You have a fun time flying with the rest of the angels. I'll see you one day, Papa. I love you." 

With that being said, he stepped down from the podium and carried a bouquet of ivory white Jasmine to his father's grave. Placing them down, he placed a kiss on the gravestone and wiped his eyes one last time. "For you..Because you were a gift from God." 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae fought for custody of the kids and won. 
> 
> Chanyeol was blacklisted. 
> 
> Kim Jongin aka Kai was boycotted. 
> 
> Minseok resented his father even as an adult. He became a surgeon specializing in Hanahaki, just like his father. 
> 
> Baekhyun was discovered at 7 and became a well-known child star until he grew up and was able to play more mature roles. He could be found in historical dramas and films.
> 
> Kyungsoo started talking properly a year later. The first thing he said was 'I miss papa.' Jongdae put him in therapy, dancing, and singing classes. His dancing wasn't that great, but he had the voice of an angel. He was signed to Got7's entertainment company.
> 
> On the 19th anniversary of their father's death, the kids (26, 24, and 23) recreated their favorite memories with him. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
